dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Archer Season Three
The Archer Season Three is the third season of The Archer. It deals with Oliver Queen going up against a new Organization led by a new vigilante called the Deathstroke. It is created by Vince Gillian and David S. Goyer 2010-2011 Cast * Josh Holloway as Oliver Queen / The Arrow- 21/21 * Mila Kunis as Laurel Lance / Black Canary- 20/21 * Erik King as John Diggle * Michael Cain as Eddie Feyers * Shantel VanSanten as Felicity Smoak * Paul Johanson as Malcolm Merlyn / Prometheus * Gary Oldman as Captain Quentin Lance Recurring * Robert Buckley as Tommy Merlyn- 4/21 * Christina Hendricks as Dr. Carrie Cutter / Cupid- 2/21 * Joe Manganiello as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke * Ellen Pompeo as Isabel Rochev * Michael Rowe as Floyd Lawton / Dead Shot * Lauren German as Lila Michaels * Viola Davis as Director Amanda Waller * Seth Gabel as Werner Zytle / The Count * Ben Mckenzie as Detective Billy Malone * Nathan Jones as Danny Brickwell / Brick * James Marsden as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Rick Gonzales as Rene Ramirez Episodes # "Affliction"- '''-'''Weapons shipments keep getting intercepted by a gang leader who calls himself "The King", who assaults a gun rally hosted by Tommy Merlyn with money from Queen Corp since Oliver is trying to get Tommy to become mayor and the board of directors allowed this to present a good image to the public. Laurel Lance's friend Holly Robinson gets shot in the process and Felicity discovers that the King is Lionel Reed and tracks him down. Slade Wilson gets an idea on how to become mayor after arranging for his cousin Isabel Rochev to kidnap Mayor Hamilton Hill. # "Knock Knock"- Several inmates of Blackgate Prison including Carrie Cutter, Aaron Helzinger, Jerome Valeska, Arnold Dobkins, Richard Sionis and Robert Greenwood are broken out of the prison by Slade Wilson (Joe Manganiello), and his cousin/enforcer, Isabel Rochev. All but Sionis agree to join forces with Wilson ; Sionis is strangled to death for his refusal. Wilson orders his group of "Maniax" to begin a public murder spree for the sake of publicity. The Maniax attack SCPD and kill several police officers. Lance gets wounded but is able to escape with help from John and Sara. Oliver feels guilty for not showing up to help the SCPD and Laurel decides to take up martial arts training from Rene Ramirez since she wants to protect her loved ones. # "The Last Laugh"- Lance and Malone search for Jerome, but discover Paul Cicero (Jerome's father) already murdered, Wilson reveals that his family built Starling and he is seeking revenge on those who tarnished his family name. Wilson attends a charity event that Eddie, Oliver and Laurel Lance also attend, which turns out to be an elaborate ruse wherein Wilson kills Jerome and is perceived to be a hero; he announces his candidacy for mayor. Several Starling citizens see Jerome's actions on television and begin having mental breakdowns. # "Dead Shot"- A man named Floyd Lawton (Michael Rowe) kills Mayor Manning with a spectacularly difficult shot from a moving Ferris wheel literally miles away from the man and returns to his tropical base. There, one of his associates hires him to carry out a hit in Starling. Oliver tries to collect evidence on a crooked businessman named Ronald Marshall, but Marshall gets murdered by Lawton and John gets desperate to find Lawton since he murdered his brother. Lawton gets hired to shoot Lance which is why Oliver as The Arrow, John, and Felicity all try to stop him. John learns that Lawton was contracted by HIVE to kill his brother and Oliver meets Isabel Rochev after visiting Wilson to thank him for saving his life during the charity event. Meanwhile, Laurel continues to train with Rene , and reveals to him the real reason that she is learning to fight. # "Anarky"- Slade Wilson kidnaps Zytle's mother and blackmails Zytle into murdering all of the candidates so that Slade can run for office unchallenged. After Zytle kills Janice Caulfield, Tommy's face gets horribly damaged by Zytle in the process when Oliver chooses to save Laurel from danger. Wilson is outraged by this and orders Zytle to fake-kidnap Tommy in an attempt to tip the voting scales in his favor. The plan goes horribly wrong when Zytle's hired kidnapper, Lonnie Machin, takes control of the situation. # "Keep Your Enemies Closer"- Amanda Waller sends A.R.G.U.S agents to kidnap John while he and Oliver stop a massive drug bust. Waller informs John that his ex-wife Lila, whom John left years ago since John was afraid he would kill her due to an untreated case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, has gone missing while following a lead on Floyd Lawton in Moscow. John heads to Russia to rescue Lila, but Oliver, Eddie, and Felicity decide to tag along. Laurel waits for Tommy to come out of surgery and Wilson tries to make Lance endorse his candidacy for mayor. Lance refuses since he doesn't like to involve himself in politics, so Wilson has him abducted and fights him until Lance is defeated. Lance then decides to give into Wilson's demands when he threatens Laurel. # "Royal Pain"- John asks Oliver to help the strike force stop a group of bank robbers calling themselves the Spades. Oliver refuses at first but changes his mind and soon finds out that the leader Joe Carny worked for Queen Enterprises until Rupert Thorne outsourced 1500 jobs to China and Carny lost his home as a result. Butch discovers the location of Zytle's mother and Zytle begins to rally a rescue party. Tommy has trouble dealing with the consequences of last week. # "Mommy's Little Monster"- Slade Wilson orders Lance to go after Zytle for assaulting him and has Tommy Merlyn obtain a warrant for Zytle's arrest. John thinks that Wilson is lying which is why he and Oliver go looking for Butch Gilzean who reveals that Slade has been blackmailing Zytle and that he killed his mother. Wilson throws a party and Zytle tries to kill Wilson only for The Arrow to stop him. Lance tries to kill Zytle, only for Zytle to escape. # "Tonight Is The Night"- Slade Wilson give Carrie Cutter permission to kill Arnold Pike and Wilson offers Oliver a deal: Oliver cuts his support towards Tommy Merlyn and in return, Slade would give Oliver the information about his parent's killer and the culprits responsible. Carrie walks inside the SCPD and Lance suggests Pike risk himself to find more information about Wilson. While en route to an unknown location on Carrie's instructions, the squad car is assaulted by Isabel and her crew. Pike wakes up in Starling Cathedral. Felicity discovers Pike 's location which is why The Arrow engages Isabel's crew and rescues Pike. Pike briefly fights Carrie, leading to Carrie hanging outside the church and falling, resulting in severe injuries. Following information obtained by Carrie, Lance rescues Hamilton Hill and has Wilson arrested for kidnapping him. Oliver rejects Wilson's offer which makes Wilson destroy the evidence. Pike reveals to John and Lance that the reason Carrie wants to kill him is because he was her fiancee before he ended things with her. Meanwhile, Zytle goes to a man named Edward Nygma for help. # Beyond Redemption"- John has Oliver look into the death of two police officers and the team discovers they were killed by members of Lance's strike force. Oliver gets angry upon learning that Lance is working with Wilson and confronts Lance about it, who reveals that Wilson threatened to kill Laurel. Oliver and his team takeout the corrupt officers before a woman named Angie Peterson attempts to kill The Arrow; but Lance convinces her to surrender. Later, Oliver asks Lance to look into who killed his parents. Meanwhile, Zytle and Nygma continue to bond with one another. Isabel visits Slade in prison and Slade reflects on why he dislikes Oliver so much. # "This Ball of Mud & Meanness"- Lance investigates who killed Robert and Moira Queen and learns that it was a man named Matches Malone who did it. Oliver tries to find Malone with Eddie . To get the information, Eddie is forced to fight in an underground fight club, landing Eddie in the hospital. After Oliver goes on the hunt himself, Eddie contacts Lance and Bullock so that they can save Oliver from potentially being killed. Oliver as The Arrow locates Malone, who later seemingly confirms he is responsible for the murder of Oliver's parents. He asks Oliver to kill him, but Oliver holds back at the last moment and leaves the gun behind, leading to Malone committing suicide. # "Left Behind"- A new crime lord named Danny "Brick" Brickwell plots to take over the Glades. John discovers Brickwell's plan, to secure all the evidence against street enforcers so they are released from jail and forced to join his crew, and heads to the police warehouse with Oliver to stop him. Fearing for their lives, Felicity decides to trap the duo in the warehouse and let Brickwell escape. Felicity quits the group since she can't stand worrying about them and decides not to help Ted work on his B.L.U.E B.E.E.T.L.E suit. # "Midnight City"- John and Lance warn Laurel to stay off the streets after Oliver as The Arrow saves her from a fight. Brickwell kidnaps the city's aldermen, killing one during a rescue attempt. In exchange for the remaining aldermen, Brick demands that all police presence evacuate the Glades for good. The team is able to locate the aldermen and successfully rescue them, but the Acting Mayor still agrees to remove the police after Brickwell reveals that he has targeted every legislative body member. Meanwhile, Felicity decides to rejoin the team and help Ted with his plan. # "Revolution"- With the police out of the Glades, Oliver and Laurel are tasked with fighting Brickwell's men to keep the peace. Lance gives the team all the information the police have on Brickwell to help locate him. Malcolm spies on the team as they review the evidence against Brickwell and discovers that Brickwell was responsible for the death of his wife Lucy. Malcolm propositions the team to join forces to take down Brick, but the team refuses. Instead, they rally the citizens of the Glades to take on Brickwell and his men. Malcolm overpowers Brickwell before The Arrow arrives and persuades him to spare Brick's life and let the police arrest him. # "Speed"- John's colleague Detective Joe West (Jesse L. Martin) and reporter Iris West (Candace Patton) come to Starling seeking to help find Barry Allen (Grant Gustin), who is involved in street racing. When Barry refuses to throw a race, Nathan Finch threatens to kill him. Oliver tries to help Barry but when Barry challenges the leader to a race, Oliver as The Arrow overhears their plan to blow up Barry's car so he tries to stop the race. Malcolm comes to Eddie to reveal a shocking confession to him which makes Eddie attack him in anger. # "Home Invasion"- Laurel represents the Moore family who are suing a corrupt businessman, who puts a hit on the family, and the couple's young child is the sole survivor. Laurel takes the boy into her custody and is saved by Oliver as The Arrow from the hit-man's attempt. Oliver offers to let them stay at the Queen Mansion for their protection. An operation headed up by A.R.G.U.S, a government organization, is set to capture Lawton, but Oliver chooses the Moores case. As a result, Lawton escapes and John decides to leave Oliver, who forces the businessman to confess his crimes, leading to the latter's arrest. After killing the latter, the hit-man comes to the Queen residence to kill all remaining witnesses, but The Arrow manages to subdue him. # "Survivor Syndrome"- Oliver and Felicity are working together to locate a missing Olympic athlete named Tom Dalton. Felicity wants John to help, but John doesn't want to have anything to do with Oliver. As it turned out, Dalton is actually impersonating the Arrow since he wants to takeout the gangster Pete Galavant, who shot his fiance a long time ago when he was at war with the Bertinelli Crime Family. Oliver manages to save Galavant, but Dalton dies and the police start to suspect that he was The Arrow. Meanwhile, Mayor Hamilton Hill is set to testify against Wilson until Isabel threatens to harm his son Jordan unless he changes his story to make it look like The Count killed him. # "The Son Of Starling City"- Oliver and Isabel are kidnapped by Victor Zassz. He manipulates Isabel into seemingly revealing the name of the man who ordered Oliver's parents killed after being paid by Oliver. She says that the man responsible was Joe Chill, but later claims she lied. Wilson s released after Mayor Hill lies, stating that Wilson did not kidnap him, framing The Count instead. # "Worse Than A Crime"- Oliver gets captured by Wilson which is why Lance and Zytle both make plans to break into Wilson's residence and save Oliver. John, Eddie, and Zytle , and his gang arrive at Wilson's residence just as the Order of Saint Dumas is about to kill Oliver. During a clash between the Order and Zytle's gang in which the Order is defeated, Wilson and Isabel begin to make their escape. Wilson leaves Isabel behind to be arrested by the SCPD after Felicity sends Lance an anonymous tip that Zytle is at Wilson's residence. # "Deathstroke"- Now that his life is over, Wilson tries to get revenge on Lance but ends up killing a few officers and making an unsuccessful attempt on Lance's life. Eddie confesses to Oliver what Malcolm told him which makes Oliver want to talk to Lance. When Oliver arrives to SCPD, Deathstroke shows up to kill Oliver prompting him and Lance flee to the roof, where Lance fights Deathstroke with a pipe, breaks his sword, and rips off his mask, revealing Deathstroke's identity. In the end, Lance is sent to the hospital and Oliver heads home, watched by Deathstroke in the distance. # "Discharged"- As Lance is still in the hospital, John becomes the acting lieutenant. Oliver and Eddie talk to Isabel , who states the sword Deathstroke used was fake and that the real one is located in her grandfather's tomb. They later arrive at Starling cemetery, where they steal the sword. Deathstroke arrives, killing Isabel and escaping with the real sword. Oliver and Eddie go to the Queen Mansion to set up a trap for Wilson only for it to not be able to work. John arrives arrives and shoots Deathstroke multiple times, but he remains undefeated until Zytle and his henchman Bruno Tess arrive. Bruno fires an RPG, killing Deathstroke. Category:The Archer Category:Seasons Category:Live Action Category:TV Series Category:2010-2011